1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a container for one time use, which is naturally decomposed. Particularly, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a combustion resistant and water resistant large container in which a starch or cereal powders are mixed with water at a certain ratio, the mixture is heated to a certain temperature so as to form a glue, a drying is carried out, a powderizing is carried out, then it is mixed with powders of a natural resin (rosin), then this mixture is mixed with water, and then, it is fabricated by using a fabricator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the containers for one time use are classified into: containers made of plastic materials, containers made of papers, and containers made of agricultural byproducts. The containers made of plastic materials cannot be made to be naturally decomposed, and when burning them, toxic gases are produced, thereby polluting the environment. Some containers made of papers for containing water are coated with a plastic film, and therefore, the recycling of them is difficult. The containers made of agricultural byproducts are manufactured by recycling the agricultural byproducts, and are naturally decomposed, thereby excluding the environmental contamination. However, the fabricating process is complicated, and much handy works are required, this being a troublesome feature.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above described disadvantages of the conventional technique. Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing a combustion resistant and water resistant container, in which 80 wt % of corn starch, potato starch, wheat flour, rice flour or barley flour is mixed with 20 wt % of water, an agitation is carried out, a heating carried out to a temperature of 100 degrees C. to form a glue, a drying is carried out, a powdering is carried out, then 70 wt % of this powder is mixed with 15 wt % of rosin and 15 wt % of water, and then a fabrication is carried out by using a fabricator with 5 Kg/square cm.
The container of the present invention is composed of corn starch, potato starch, wheat flour, rice flour or barley flour, and rosin (which obtained by removing terebene oil from a resin).